


to the moon and back

by ifyourenot18youre12



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyourenot18youre12/pseuds/ifyourenot18youre12
Summary: a poem for someone who will never see it





	to the moon and back

in a world with no space  
in a world with no stars  
i would still find a way  
to ask the void  
where you came from  
and how you came to be

in a world with no ocean  
in a world with no waves  
i would still find a way  
to ask the water  
how you came from the sea  
on a beautiful shell

in a world with no sky  
in a world with no clouds  
i would still find a way  
to ask the air  
how it moves from my lungs  
every time you look my way


End file.
